Kuraudo
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Sakura es como una nube, ellos son como el Sol y la Luna. En una noche de lluvia se encontraron, y en una noche de lluvia su amor nació. —SasuSakuNaruSasu. OT3.


_**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor, lo único mío, es la historia.**_

 _ **Advertencias: AU. OCC. SasuSakuNaruSasu, OT3. Sakura-centric. Rimas feas.**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

* * *

 _ **Kuraudo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: La Nube, el Sol y la Luna**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **L**_ _a Luna brillante en el cielo es ocultada por una enorme nube._

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **L**_ _a noche es fría y el cielo truena, parece que esa nube gris lo que quiere es soltarse a llorar. Su esponjoso ser se desliza sobre el cuarto menguante, los vientos la mueven y ella se deja llevar. Pequeñas gotitas tímidas caen, mojando levemente lo que se encuentra desprotegido de un techo cálido. Un ruido tintineante suena, y entonces huir se hace válido. El concreto se vuelve más oscuro, la lejanía se hace más borrosa. Dentro de las casas suena como una melodía armoniosa. Los árboles se embellecen y calman su sed, las personas guardan sus artilugios. Los pájaros sobre las copas vuelan buscando refugios. Las personas miran al cielo con diferente pensar, esperan poder no enfermarse. Los desafortunados corren maldiciendo su suerte, los afortunados bailan porque les encanta mojarse._

 _Entonces más confiada la gigantesca nube gris, aquella que ha tapado a la luna, suelta su llanto amargo que la destaca como a ninguna. Esa es su labor en la vida, un ciclo que no ha de parar, un desembargo doloroso, y eso habrá que admirar._

 _Ella es como una nube color de rosa._

 _ **-o-**_

 **L** a copa de vidrio se quebró y una fuerte cachetada sonó por todo el lugar. Las personas empezaron a rodear a las dos combatientes de siempre, que rugían al compás del latido de sus corazones.

— ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Rabia era lo menos que sentía al ver la expresión de satisfacción en la cara de la mujer más joven, esa chiquilla se había atrevido a hacer algo absolutamente imperdonable, y además, también se atrevió a atacarla, como si ambas fueran semejantes, como si ella tuviera algún derecho.

— ¡Muérete!

La mujer más joven gritó a todo pulmón, hastiada de ella, de haber tenido que guardarse sus sentimientos por tantos años. Estaba cansada de tener que soportar sus insultos, su tiranía. Se sentía demasiado poderosa en ese momento, demasiado capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le viniera en gana. La mejilla le ardía a horrores, pero ver la frente sangrante de la rubia enfurecida era un buen analgésico para su dolor.

— ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te detesto Sakura?! ¡¿La tienes?!

¡Por supuesto que la tenía! Si esa estúpida mujer no dejaba de recordárselo cada segundo de su existencia. Cada insulto, cada golpe, cada mirada reprobatoria; todo era un firme y perturbador recuerdo como yerra en su piel que la odiaba, con cada poro de su repugnante ser, y era muy bien correspondida.

La joven le miró furiosa, fastidiada de ver ese rostro todos los días. Hace mucho tiempo sus palabras cargadas de ponzoña la habrían hecho llorar, pero ya no. Le enseñó el dedo medio, mientras le gritaba alguna vulgaridad. El rostro ajeno de la mujer mayor parecía echar humo por la nariz y veneno por la boca. Sentía la sangre hervir con solo ver sus brillantes ojos verdes envueltos en desafío. Tomó lo primero que vio a su alrededor y lo aventó, tratando de dañar ese rostro liso y joven que a veces quería destrozar con sus propias uñas.

Pero ella era más rápida, y antes de que ese objeto peligroso y puntiagudo lograra herir cualquier parte de su ser, corrió a la salida antes de que la amarga mujer la atrapara de los cabellos, como solía ser su costumbre, y la hiciera retroceder.

— ¡Púdrete en el infierno! — rio, y casi se sintió diabólica por disfrutar del grito de frustración que su némesis de toda la vida soltó.

Abrió la puerta ante la mirada de terror y admiración de las demás chicas victimas de aquella opresión, y no se detuvo en ningún instante. Ni por ellas, ni por el sonido de los relámpagos que tanto miedo le dieron desde niña. El sonido de la lluvia caer penetró sus oídos y la hicieron sentirse aliviada.

Pudo escuchar los tacones de su carcelera acercarse a ella.

— ¡SAKURA!

El último rugido de la bestia se escuchó incluso a la gran distancia que llevaba y aunque tal aullido le hizo tiritar, porque nunca antes la había escuchado exclamarse así, no se detuvo, ni siquiera para mostrarle la sonrisa de felicidad, y sobre todo, de libertad.

Sus pies rápidos se abrieron paso entre las personas curiosas que voltearon ante tal grito, y que después la vieron pasar a su lado como un relámpago en la tierra. Siempre había luchado contra ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a desafiarla hasta el punto de abandonar esa jaula que fue su hogar hasta esa noche. No sentía frío en lo absoluto, a pesar de que sus ropas se habían pegado a su cuerpo totalmente empapadas. Lo que sentía era éxtasis, por atreverse finalmente a hacer algo que muchas también deseaban.

No quería regresar a ese sitio jamás, y no le importaba perder sus pertenencias para siempre. Sabía perfectamente que era una acción descuidada, pues no tenía a donde ir, todas sus conocidas estaban condenadas al mismo lugar, bajo el mismo trato. Pero por ese pequeño momento, quería pensar que estaba siendo libre, igual que una esponjosa nube rosada en el cielo.

Ella vivía en un internado religioso, escapar de él ¿Sería como escapar de Dios? Se negaba a creer que alguien tan malvada como Samui pudiera ser una sierva de Dios, y que fuera ella quien viniese a cuidarlas y enseñarles en la Tierra. No pensó más en sus acciones como una traición a Dios, sino en todo lo contrario. Si por fin se había atrevido a hacer algo al respecto para cambiar su agonía, seguro él estaría orgulloso de ella.

Corrió hasta el puente, aquel que sirve para conectar el camino de dos pequeñas islas de Japón, a unos kilómetros de distancia, tratando de darse un poco de paz, mirando como las aguas del rio se mecían con las gotas, formando millones de ondas que se deshacían para formar unas nuevas. Fue un largo trayecto, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Se saltó el pequeñísimo muro de seguridad formado por tubos horizontales, para encimarse a la baranda con tubos mucho más gruesos.

Su largo cabello rosado y húmedo se deslizó por los lados de su cabeza, se había recargado sobre la barandilla para sentir mejor la tranquilidad y todo su peso se concentraba en su estómago. Mientras sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, sus ojos verdes como la naturaleza misma brillaron alegres. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban mucho mejor aquella calle de agua dulce que seguía una corriente, buscando liberarse en el mar.

Desde su posición le costó mucho trabajo alzar el rostro para poder mirar el cielo, muchas gotas entraron a sus ojos, pero aun así se esforzó para intentar mirar a la luna. Sin embargo, fue inútil, la gigantesca nube gris tapaba el cielo completamente y menos que nada se veía de la gran bola de queso. ¡Ja, que tonta! La Luna no era de queso, pero le gustaba imaginárselo así. Luna de queso, nubes de algodón de azúcar, estrellas que concedían deseos y un Sol que se podía tapar con un solo dedo.

— Desearía ser una nube — suspiró.

Y lo desearía, porque las nubes eran libres de aquí para allá, visitando lugares, deshaciéndose y formándose en cosas distintas. Dando figura y sombra a los seres vivos en la tierra cuando estaba feliz, descargando su furia hecha agua cuando estaba a reventar. Las nubes le gustaban, porque daban esa sensación de libertad que tanto anhelaba, porque ellas no requerían del día o de la noche para dejarse ver. No eran cósmicas, puesto que su existencia estaba atada a la Tierra, pero eran buenas compañías de grandes cuerpos hermosos, como el Sol y la Luna.

Empezó a mecerse en ese barandal, esperando que a Samui no se le ocurriera salirse de la institución con un paraguas por ella, echarla al río, y luego en lágrimas falsas decirles a los medios de comunicación que todo había sido un terrible accidente, mientras las risas de un demonio le hacían un eco de orquesta.

Se aferró muy bien a pesar de que estaba muy resbaloso, pues un mal movimiento y perdiendo el equilibrio, le harían caer a un fulminante destino. No mentiría al decir que sentía un poco de vértigo, pero eso era parte de la libertad.

 **-o-**

 _La nube gris se adueña del cielo, se niega firmemente a marchar. Mientras ella se exclama buscando consuelo, en las calles a nadie se podrá encontrar. En el puente no hay diferencia, la unión de dos pueblos nace. Una chica sueña con paciencia, pero ¿Por qué ella lo hace?_

 **-o-**

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que se atrevió a escapar. No se movió de su lugar, a pesar de que ese horripilante frío ya estaba calándole los huesos, de cualquier forma, no es como si tuviera a donde ir.

Escuchó el indiscutible chapoteo de unos pasos caminar por el pavimento encharcado. Alguien había llegado y parecía percatarse de su presencia. Envalentonándose en caso de que fuera la agria y rubia mujer con alguna de sus peleles, giró su rostro aun sin bajarse del todo de la barandilla. No le mostraría que tenía miedo, y si era necesario, volvería a sacar las uñas para enfrentarle.

Pero no era Samui, por el contrario, eran dos chicos, dos hombres; no lo sabía, se veían mayores, pero no lo suficiente, tal vez incluso fueran de su edad. Ellos se detuvieron a mirarle e incluso en sus cuerpos pudo leer el espanto al verla, como si fuera una aparición. Se extrañó por eso, pero no quiso preguntar, en cambio, ella también se asustó pues hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que estaba sola, en una silenciosa noche de lluvia, sin nada con que defenderse de personas problemáticas que quisieran aprovecharse de su situación, como tal vez esos sujetos.

Él hombre que tenía un empapado cabello rubio se acercó a ella, estirando una mano en su dirección, lentamente, como si quisiera evitar que ella escapara.

— No lo haga señorita.

Ella le miró extrañada, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos y no podía distinguir bien los rasgos de aquel hombre, pero su voz era lo más cálido que había escuchado en la boca de un chico en toda la vida. No es que hubiera conocido a demasiados, pero de los pocos que logró conocer, ninguno tenía una voz así, que te permitía cerrar los ojos y simplemente confiar que esa persona nunca te haría nada malo. Como si se tratara de un mágico hechizo, o de la ingenuidad de una joven soñadora que ha estado encerrada la mayor parte de su vida, todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se desactivaron y no hubo temor.

— ¿Hacer qué? — le preguntó curiosa.

— ¡No cometa una locura por favor, piénselo bien, no vale la pena! — exclamó esta vez el otro hombre que tenía cabello negro.

Casi quiso reír al ver la posición de los cuerpos de ambos sujetos, como si estuvieran listos para saltar del otro lado de los tubos de seguridad para evitar que hiciera la supuesta locura. Sakura intentó poner un pie en el suelo y por el peso ejercido en una de sus manos, ésta resbalo. Eso no haría que ella cayera al vacío por supuesto, pero tal parece que a esos hombres les hizo creer que sí, puesto que en menos de dos segundos, se habían saltado el tope de seguridad y la habían abrazado de la cintura para atraerla hacía atrás y caer de bruces al suelo.

Ahora lo comprendía, esos sujetos pensaron que ella quería saltar y buscarse la muerte, y se habían lanzado a por ella para terminar cayendo en un charco de lodo enmugreciendo sus ropas. Rio fuertemente, pues al caer sobre ellos, todo el daño y la mayoría de la suciedad estaban en los hombres. También se sintió apenada por supuesto.

— ¿Qué le causa tanta risa? — preguntó el hombre de cabello negro, medio asustado por su extraño reaccionar.

— Solo quería ver el río, en cambio pensaron que me quería suicidar y mira cómo han quedado — dijo la pelirrosa envuelta en risas — De verdad lo siento, pero es un poco gracioso.

Al darse cuenta que seguía cómodamente sentada sobre ellos se levantó, y les tendió la mano para ayudarlos a levantarse también. Como ambos dudaron que esa aparentemente frágil mujer pudiera servir de soporte para levantarlos, el hombre de cabello negro se levantó por su propia cuenta, mientras el rubio aceptaba sus manos.

El rubio rio con ella, dándole la razón. Era costumbre suya primero actuar y después preguntar, pero a todas luces eso parecía una trágica historia de una bella joven buscando la muerte en una solitaria y lluviosa noche. Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar decir al chico de voz cálida que ella era una hermosa joven, siendo el primer alago de su vida viniendo de un chico de carne y hueso, y no de uno de sus fantasías. El otro hombre que tenía una voz más grave y masculina, pero que no le hacía temer, rascó su húmeda cabeza. El agua caía a cantaros y les sugirió marcharse a un lugar más seco y entonces hablar.

La mano que Sakura le había tendido al rubio no fue soltada. El chico la movió de arriba abajo y se presentó.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

— Sakura Haruno.

Ambos miraron en dirección al chico de cabello negro, presionándolo a que se presenta también.

— Sasuke Uchiha.

El sonido del metal chocando contra algo los distrajo y pudieron ver como un paraguas naranja y abierto revoloteaba de aquí para allá siendo movido bruscamente, hasta que se las arregló para pasar a través de los cables del puente y penderse en la lejanía.

— ¡Allá va mi paraguas, mi madre va a matarme! — lloriqueó el rubio exagerándose, lo que provocó que Sakura riera bajito y otra vez se avergonzara.

— Lo siento mucho, lo soltaste por mi culpa.

— ¡En realidad lo sostenía Sasuke! — acusó, y el moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme de ese adefesio.

El rubio se quejó porque había sido un regalo de su madre, sin contar que además amaba ese color. La pelirrosa rebuscó en sus bolsillos si por casualidad había echado algo de dinero en su bolsa antes de que todo en la casa del diablo explotara, y se alegró al ver que afortunadamente sí.

— ¿En dónde podemos comprar uno de esos? — preguntó a los chicos.

Los hombres señalaron la dirección contraria de donde ella había venido y a donde ellos desde un principio se dirigían. Entonces ella le pidió que por favor la acompañaran y les compraría un nuevo paraguas por la molestia de haberla salvado, aunque nunca lo hubiera necesitado. Ellos se negaron, porque la propia tienda quedaba más lejos que su casa.

Sasuke volvió a insistir que necesitaban marcharse de allí de cualquier forma, a ese punto, un resfriado sería lo menos que obtendrían si no se movían. Sakura asintió y los despidió con una mano.

— ¿En dónde vives? — preguntó el moreno, a ver que ella no parecía darse la vuelta y caminar hacía alguna parte.

— No tengo hogar — dijo, y ante la expresión de ambos añadió — quiero decir, acabo de escapar del lugar horrible donde he estado viviendo, y prefiero quedarme aquí que regresar.

— No te puedes quedar aquí tú sola — dijo el rubio, preocupado sinceramente — Podría pasarte algo.

— Es que no tengo otra opción.

Naruto miró a su acompañante y él correspondió la mirada. Ellos no podían dejarla aquí sola, ninguno de los dos tenía tan poco corazón para hacer eso, y aunque a primera vista, fuera aún más sospechoso que dos hombres invitaran a una joven que encontraron en un puente a quedarse a su casa que dejarla aquí sola, decidieron hacerlo, en caso de que ella estuviera lo suficientemente desesperada para aceptar.

Y lo hizo, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando agradecida respondió que sí le gustaría pasar la noche en su casa.

— No deberías de confiar en extraños tan a la ligera — le dijo Sasuke — Nosotros podríamos ser unos dementes.

Y Sakura negó

— Ambos saltaron valientemente hacía una desconocida cuando creyeron que se iba a quitar la vida. En dos segundos me han hecho creer más en ustedes que en todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida juntas.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras rascaba su mejilla apenada, pues reflexionando un poco, pudo pensar que tal vez sería una molestia para ellos. Sin embargo, los dos hombres solo la miraron intentando comprender sus palabras, cada uno con una expresión diferente. Uno con empatía, y el otro con nostalgia.

— ¡Entonces andando! — exclamó Naruto, y después se abrazó a sí mismo tiritando — Que ya me está dando frío dattebayo.

Sasuke fue el primero en avanzar y los otros dos le siguieron de cerca. El rubio de ojos azules inició una charla para saber un poco más sobre ella, y dejándole saber algo sobre ellos también. Contaba chistes y algunas anécdotas de ambos, principalmente que trataran de avergonzar a su amigo Sasuke. A veces el moreno gruñía, y en otras, decía cosas que volteaban la situación y terminaba humillando al rubio. La química de ambos era tan genial, que por muchos momentos ella sintió envidia, porque anhelaba tener a alguien a su lado con quien comunicarse así.

A pesar de sus notables diferencias, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, y podía notar como se conocían bastante bien, puesto que Sasuke decía «ni lo pienses» antes de que el mismo Naruto pensara en decir o hacer algo, o Naruto le "traducía" las monosílabas que el moreno solía soltar de vez en cuando. Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que Naruto le susurraba por veces como si le leyera la mente; y Naruto le comentaba como Sasuke quería reír o sonrojarse, cuando su rostro estaba totalmente plano y no daba indicios de querer hacer semejante cosa, hasta que el rubio lo evidenciaba y entonces sin poder evitarlo, él terminaba haciéndolo.

Ver un acto así fue tan increíble que agradecía haberse topado a grandes amigos como ellos. Pero cuando Naruto después de "ofender" a Sasuke, se ponía detrás de él para abrazarlo y doblar su espalda hacia atrás levantándolo en su pecho, le hacían creer que tal vez fueran más que amigos. Ellos habían perdido sólo un paraguas, no dos, eso significaba que lo estaban compartiendo. Eso era considerado como algo romántico en Japón ¿no?

-o-

 _La nube gris sus lágrimas calma, el cielo deja de llover. Los aires fríos acarician su alma, y la nube gris se empieza a mover. La Luna aun no puede verse, pero su luz se alcanza a notar. Las estrellas alivian la muerte, no las puedo dejar de amar._

-o-

— ¡Bienvenida a la mansión Uzumaki Uchiha! — dijo Naruto muy alto y algunos perros ladraron.

El rubio se disculpó con ellos por alterarlos y el moreno le dijo que era un cabeza hueca. Sakura volvió a reír, mientras pensaba, que tal vez nunca antes había reído tanto en toda su vida. Con asombro miró a la mansión Uzumaki Uchiha, que tenía unas macetas muy bonitas, aunque las flores estaban un poquito descuidadas. Aquella mansión era increíblemente pequeña, pero lucía muy acogedora. Parecía una de esas casitas modestas de madera que salían en los bosques de los cuentos que le gustaba leer de niña. Tres metros de ancho y como seis de largo, eso prácticamente sería la habitación de cualquier persona, pero en este caso, era una casa completa. No le importaba lo pequeña que fuera en verdad, así aumentaba la sensación de que ellos eran hombres humildes.

— Disculpa por no haberte prevenido de lo apretados que estaremos, esperamos que no te incomode — dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza.

Sakura negó sonriente antes de estornudar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mejor metámonos ya! — exclamó, y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta.

Al entrar y mirar a su alrededor, fue increíble ver como esos chicos habían logrado meter todo lo necesario en su pequeñita casa. Tenían una estufita que se usaba para freír carne en los restaurantes, una cafetera, uno de esos mini refrigeradores que utilizaban los campistas y una mesa con dos platos, dos vasos y dos pares de palillos; eso parecía representar toda la cocina. Una cama grande donde cabrían seguramente una pareja y sus hijos, un armario y un tocador con lo esencial de la higiene masculina. Un sillón de tres asientos con una mesita de madera enfrente, y una televisión plana en la pared que se podía ver desde cualquier parte de la casa. Todo el piso estaba alfombrado y las paredes bien cubiertas para que la humedad no se pudiera filtrar. La casa no tenía ninguna división de concreto o madera, y aunque si se veía que podían llegar a vivir apretados, tampoco es como si dos chicos necesitaran nada más.

— El baño está por aquí — dijo Sasuke señalando a una puerta de madera en la última pared. Él la abrió y no se sorprendió de que también fuera un espacio pequeño — Necesitamos ducharnos, ve tú primero.

Naruto le dijo que no tenían ropa femenina que prestarle, así que le prestarían una camisa suya y un pantaloncillo de Sasuke.

— Toma, están limpios, y aquí tienes una toalla.

Sakura agradeció todas sus atenciones y se metió al baño. Necesitaba bañarse rápidamente para que sus nuevos amigos no tuvieran que esperarla tanto.

En el lugar donde antes era su prisión, solo vivían mujeres, y las institutrices y demás empleadas también eran mujeres. Era una institución católica con internado, donde iban la mayoría de niñas que eran despreciadas en su lugar de origen y las querían desaparecer de una manera que no les pesara en la conciencia, aunque algunas otras si estaban ahí por su propia voluntad, tal vez porque era mejor ese trato ruin que la vida en las calles. Por su parte, cuando su madre murió, y su padre terminó casándose con la malvada reina Grimhilde de la vida real, su padre tuvo el tan poco corazón de mandarla donde su madrastra ordenó, como si los Harunos no fueran más que unos títeres para ella. Al escapar, tal vez nunca más volvería a ver a su padre, algo en lo que no pensó ni por un momento, pero tampoco se le hacía insoportable la idea.

El caso era que, al estar rodeada solamente de mujeres durante más de la última mitad de su vida, se sentía extraño estar en el baño de dos hombres, tocando su jabón, utilizando su champú, recorriendo su cuerpo con el mismo estropajo que usaban ellos, secándose con una toalla naranja que olía a hombre. Encima del lavamanos había un vaso con dos cepillos de dientes, un peine pequeño, un bote de crema para afeitar y unos curitas.

¿Qué tanto podía cambiar la vida con una sola decisión? ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar si se atreviera todos los días a decir «basta»? Siempre tuvo miedo de escapar, porque sabía que la vida era muchísimo peor allá en las calles donde no tienes nada ni a nadie. La institución nunca fue un hogar, pero era un techo con comida y algunas otras jóvenes como ella con quien conversar. Sin embargo, el maltrato, los insultos y la esclavitud que se tenía era tan insoportable, que le daban al lugar el título de cárcel color rosa.

Tal vez por obra de su querido Dios, la vida había hecho que se cruzara con tan buenos chicos en compensación de su padre, su madrastra, Samui y todas las personas horribles que la rodearon. Rio, pues si lo pensaba bien, vaya suerte que había tenido.

Escuchó los murmullos venir del otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke y Naruto de algo estaban hablando y no querían que ella escuchara. Aunque de mala educación, decidió pegarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Si oía a alguno de ellos decir que odiaba su presencia en la casa, juraba que se aventaría por la ventana.

Pero ambos hablaban demasiado bajito que no pudo entender absolutamente nada. Si le daba forma a alguna oración, se distinguía el «vamos a hacerlo» y algo sobre unos pies. Ellos dejaron de susurrar en ese momento porque ella golpeó la puerta involuntariamente y tuvo que abrirla en seguida para que no se viera sospechoso. Naruto la recibió con una sonrisa y le dijo que se veía muy bonita con su camisa. Sasuke sólo la miró.

A raíz de lo que había intentado escuchar, y llevando sus ideas al camino pervertido, ese halago y esa mirada la incomodaron. Intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa, porque su cara estaba de por sí sonrojada.

— Me toca a mí — dijo Naruto, tomando su propio bulto de ropa y metiéndose al baño.

Sakura no supo a donde moverse, ni qué hacer. Pensó que lo mejor era quedarse en el sillón, pues era el único lugar que podrían darle para descansar. Sasuke estaba sentado en la orilla de lo ancho de la cama que daba justo el frente del sillón y no daba indicios de que quisiera moverse.

Más incómoda que nunca le preguntó dónde podía dejar sus ropas sucias y húmedas, Sasuke le señaló un mediano objeto que estaba siendo cubierto por una sábana, lo descubrió y resultó ser una lavadora que ya tenía unas cuantas prendas dentro.

— Mañana nos toca lavar, así no tendrás que llevar esos pantalones que se te caen.

La pelirrosa volvió a reír mientras subía sus pantalones otra vez, que a cada paso se le bajaban unos centímetros. Si se descuidaba, ellos terminarían viéndole el trasero porque no se puso nada debajo, ya que la ropa interior terminaría humedeciendo las prendas secas.

— Gracias.

Ella se dirigió al sillón, se sentó y puso sus manos en sus rodillas nerviosa. Ese hombre de cabellos y ojos negros era un maestro en incomodar a la gente, eso seguro. Su apariencia le recordaba a una pantera, incluso con la misma expresión que a veces ponía al no tomarle importancia a lo que los demás dijeran de él. Su cabello húmedo y revuelto era muy encantador, le daba una apariencia de chico rudo. Pensó que una chaqueta de cuero y una motocicleta con cráneos y rubíes quedarían muy bien con su apariencia. Cuando le echó unos vistazos por momentos, notó como la pupila no se distinguía del iris, que generaba una profundidad casi hipnótica y devastadora en su fuerte mirada.

Apenas notaba que había puesto una bolsa de plástico debajo de él para que su trasero no mojara la cama. Casi se le escapa una carcajada, y aunque la soportó, su expresión no la pudo disfrazar muy bien.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

— Nada, nada — dijo y esperó que al menos eso relajara el ambiente.

Pero no lo hizo, porque en todo momento él no dejó de mirarle. Sakura no podía soportar esos ojos encima por mucho tiempo, y a punto estuvo de preguntarle si acaso había un problema, cuando él se decidió por hablar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sakura regresó su vista y respondió.

— Dieciséis.

Sasuke rascó su barbilla.

— ¿Eres del internado para monjas de Suna?

La pelirrosa volvió a reír.

— No es un internado de monjas, pero sí.

— ¿Y por qué escapaste? ¿Se puede saber? — escucharon ambos venir desde el baño, donde Naruto salía sin camisa y secándose el rubio cabello.

El moreno tomó eso como una señal para que fuera su turno de bañarse, y se metió sin decir nada más. Naruto lo siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada.

— Eh, pues — balbuceó, pero luego se puso serena — Tal vez no lo crean, pero ese sitio horrible más bien parece dirigido por las consortes de satanás.

— De dónde venimos, hay un rumor que dice que las más putas, son las mujeres que salen de las escuelas católicas — dijo riendo, y luego se disculpó espantado porque había olvidado que ella era una de esas mujeres.

La pelirrosa primero se sorprendió de escucharle decir una palabra tan vulgar, por años en su institución estuvo prohibido decirlas, y ya después sonrió.

— Descuida, yo había escuchado lo mismo cuando vivía en Osaka.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso significa que venimos del mismo lugar!

Sasuke se bañó como un rayo, y en menos de lo que platicaban de su vida en Osaka él ya había salido. Sakura estaba realmente curiosa de como hombres iguales a ellos terminaron viviendo en una de las islas más pequeñas y alejadas de la civilización súper tecnológica de Japón, si supuestamente eran graduados de ingeniería.

— Estamos de vacaciones — contestó Naruto — Aunque en realidad venimos muy seguido, nos gusta la tranquilidad del lugar y lo bonito de sus playas.

— Y también porque aquí a nadie parece importarle demasiado que seamos como somos — declaró Sasuke, y por supuesto ella no entendió.

— ¿A qué se refieren? — preguntó — ¡Ah! ¿Y cuántos años tienen ustedes?

Naruto le dijo que tenía veintinueve años, pero Sasuke ya había cumplido los treinta. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo porque ellos no lucían demasiado mayores a ella, aunque para haberse graduado de la universidad si pensaba que tenían más de veintiuno.

— La diferencia entre nosotros es muy grande — declaró la pelirrosa — ¿Desde hace cuánto que son amigos?

— Bueno, nos conocemos desde los siete años, empezamos a hablarnos a los trece y terminamos siendo… amigos muy cercanos a los veinte.

— Pareja sentimental, sería la definición más apropiada — confesó Sasuke y la reacción de sorpresa de la joven llegó inmediatamente.

Sakura era una chica demasiado abierta de mente para que eso le molestara o le incomodara, ella no discriminaba a nadie, después de todo, tenía a dos amigas enamoradas la una de la otra; pero eso no significaba que no podía llegar a sorprenderse. Las relaciones homosexuales estaban más que penadas según en la institución donde ella había crecido, y si Samui estuviera aquí, probablemente ya se hubiera persignado y pegado un grito en el cielo.

Pero ella no estaba aquí, y lo único que pudo decir ante la declaración fue su positividad.

— ¡Oh! Eso es mucho, tiempo. Como veintidós años de conocerse y nueve de ser novios ¿se van a casar?

Ante las palabras amables de ella, el rubio volteó a ver al moreno en lo que alcanzó a ver una sombra de sonrisa, y el moreno le miró también sin expresar nada más que tranquilidad.

— En realidad no lo sabemos. Sasuke y yo podemos vivir perfectamente en unión libre el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sakura soltó un gritito de felicidad porque esa oración fue muy romántica para ella. No planeaban casarse, pero ya habían decidido estar juntos por siempre. Ahora tenía una perspectiva más de ellos y es que le generaban mucha ternura. Eran muy masculinos para ser gays, pero suponía que no todas las personas tenían que actuar semejante al género contrario cuando se enamoraban de alguien de su mismo sexo. Se disculpó mentalmente con ellos, estaba educada muy a la antigua.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero eso sonó muy dulce.

Sasuke les anunció que era demasiado tarde para seguir charlando y podrían hacerlo al día siguiente, ahora debían descansar. Sakura se preguntó si tal vez él estaba enfadado de que le quitara tiempo con su novio, y hasta tal vez celoso. La lluvia se había detenido, pero hacía el suficiente frío como para querer disuadirlo en una romántica noche. Y claro, no podrían porque había llegado una intrusa a su casa. Que apenada se sentía, pero por lo menos, sólo sería esa noche y ya, cuando amaneciera, ya vería que hacer para conseguirse un lugar lejos de todos.

— ¿Dónde puedo tomar unas sábanas? — preguntó a Sasuke.

— Puedes dormir en la cama — le contestó — Naruto, tú duérmete en el sofá, yo dormiré en la alfombra.

—¡No, no, no, no! — negó rápidamente la pelirrosa — ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Yo puedo dormir en el sofá y ustedes duérmanse en la cama!

— Este sofá es muy viejo e incómodo — le respondió Naruto — Te dolerá la espalda en la mañana. Deja que sea como dice Sasuke.

— Es qué ya he causado demasiadas molestias, no podré dormir si me dejan la cama para mí sola — murmuró nerviosa — Por favor, quédense ustedes en la cama.

— ¿Y qué tal si dormimos todos en la cama? — cuestionó el rubio — Hay suficiente espacio para los tres si nos dormimos de forma horizontal, y para que no cuelguen nuestros pies… ¡jalamos el sofá!

Sasuke asintió.

— Buena idea, torpe.

Sin preguntarle a la chica si estaba de acuerdo, los dos hombres empezaron a jalar aquel sillón para ponerlo tal y como había dicho el rubio y que el espacio se viera gigantesco para dormir bien los tres. Bajo otras circunstancias eso se le habría antojado un poco sospechoso, pero dado que sus nuevos amigos eran gays, seguro no habría nada que temer.

La cama estaba pegada a la esquina de la casa, y con el respaldo del sillón, hacía que sólo hubiera un lugar por donde subirse. La pelirrosa fue primero, seguida del rubio y después del moreno. Si en medio de la noche le daban ganas de ir al baño, tendría que hacer malabares para bajarse.

Sasuke apagó la luz, inundándolos de oscuridad y el único ruido de sus respiraciones. Después de unos minutos en los que creía que ellos ya se habían dormido, Sakura se atrevió a pensar que estaba muy lejos de todo lo que conocía, con ropas que olían a hombre, en la cama de dos personas que acababa de encontrar, y siendo abrazada cuidadosamente por la cintura.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

 **-o-**

 _La nube gris se torna rosada, como en un mundo de fantasía. Los colores la dejan de hacer malvada, y su presencia es de ambrosía. El Sol miembro de la aristocracia, llega oportuno y radiante. La nube adorna su gracia, como el oro al diamante._

 _ **-o-**_

Fue la última en dormir, pero la primera en despertar. Tal vez fuera por la incomodidad de tener una pierna encima suyo que no le permitió seguir descansado. Sintió el montón de cabellos cerca de su boca y trató de escupirlos porque pensó que era los suyos. Pero al ver que no sólo no se iban, sino que sentía otro peso cerca de su pecho, terminó abriendo los ojos para notar a su rubio nuevo amigo demasiado cómodo encima de ella.

Sasuke despertó pocos momentos después y miró la escena con una ceja alzada. Sakura se quedó tiesa porque no quería que él terminara pensando que intentaba robarle a su novio o algo parecido; pero en lugar de eso, él asomó una sonrisa y jaló a su pareja del cuello para que dejara de estar encima de ella. Naruto sólo se revolvió un poco, y siguió durmiendo como un oso.

— Lo siento, él suele hacer eso.

Sakura se rio nerviosa y le dijo que no pasaba nada. Salieron de la cama dejando al rubio descansar un poco más, y la pelirrosa acomodó sus pantalones que tanto se le caían. Él lo notó y sonrió divertido, ella se sonrojó apenada.

— ¿Hay algún quehacer en el que pueda ser de ayuda? — cuestionó para desviar su atención de ella, a lo que el moreno rascó su cabeza.

— Podrías ayudarme a hacer el desayuno. Naruto es un desastre y a mí se me da con mucha dificultad ¿sabes cocinar?

— Absolutamente — contestó, esa era una de sus mejores materias en el internado, y pondría todas sus ganas para lucirse esta vez.

Sasuke le dijo que podía revisar el refrigerador y usar sus utensilios con toda libertad. Sacó una caja debajo de la mesa y en ella había cuchillos, sartenes, ollas y muchas cosas más. El refrigerador apenas tenía unas cuantas verduras y algo de arroz. También había leche, pero parecía que llevaba días descompuesta.

— ¿Y si salimos a comprar algo?

Aunque tal vez pareciera una pordiosera, Sakura decidió acompañar a su amigo, lavando un poco su cara, cepillando sus dientes y su cabello con sus manos y amarrándose un cinturón que le pidió prestado a Sasuke para que no se le cayeran los pantalones. Sasuke también se enjuagó y entonces salieron juntos.

Al regresar, pudieron hacer un rico desayuno, mientras Sakura le explicaba cómo hacer algunas cosas y calcular tiempos de cocción. Naruto despertó en medio de eso con una actitud muy graciosa, levantándose directo a abrazar a Sasuke y colgándose de su espalda. Sasuke lo mandó a asearse porque apestaba, y Sakura en medio de risas terminó por servir el desayuno sola. Cuando Naruto salió del baño limpio y con buen olor, le dio un beso a Sasuke en los labios justo en frente de ella, sin darle tiempo a que retirara su vista avergonzada. Los dos sonrieron burlándose de su timidez, y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

Miraron películas, contaron chistes, Naruto le mostró cosas de su celular. Ninguno de los dos tuvo reparo en contenerse frente a ella, cuando Sasuke le mordía un hombro a Naruto o él le regresaba una nalgada. No tenían pena de ser ellos mismos y entonces las palabras de Sasuke cobraron sentido para ella: _«_ _Y también porque aquí a nadie parece importarle demasiado que seamos como somos_ _»_. De donde venían, ellos eran juzgados por sus preferencias, ya sea por la sociedad extremista, o por familias con pensamientos de hace dos siglos. Pero en su pequeñita casita que usaban para vacacionar, no se guardaban nada y mostraban su afecto sin condiciones. No sería ella quien les dijera que lo que hacían era inmoral, ni siquiera al tener la cara roja a reventar cuando escuchaba alguno gemir en medio de un apasionado beso.

Pasaron seis días en total conviviendo, y fueron realmente agradables en la compañía de ambos. Poco a poco fueron confiándole más cosas, incluso Sasuke sonreía más y daba respuestas más largas. Se acostumbró muy rápido a ellos, y aprendió tantísimo sobre la vida fuera de aquel pueblo, puesto que ella ya no recordaba casi nada. Naruto dijo que los nombres de los tres sonaban muy bien juntos y Sakura por ser amable le dio la razón.

Se comportó muy bien en todo momento, y evitó lo más que pudo que su fuerte carácter explotara, pues no quería quedar mal con ellos. No fue tan difícil de todas maneras, ellos la hacían sentir muy bien. Sakura no podía usar las mismas ropas con las que había escapado todos los días, así que ellos siguieron prestándole de las suyas. Pudo enseñarle más cosas de cocina a Sasuke y demostrar lo buena que era para las matemáticas. Naruto hizo sus improvisadas presentaciones de comedia y el moreno hizo gala de su poder como amo de casa.

Fueron a la playa, caminaron por las tiendas de souvenires, visitaron la pequeña feria y comieron mucho algodón de azúcar y perros calientes. En algún momento de su aventura, Sakura vio a Samui a lo lejos buscándola, y jugar a las escondidas con sus nuevos amigos fue la cosa más divertida en mucho tiempo.

Naruto y Sasuke se querían tomar de las manos pero no querían llamar la atención, así que al rubio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer su conexión a través de Sakura.

Sasuke la sujetó de la mano derecha y Naruto hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Temió cuando sintió el apretón de sus manos, porque estrujó muy cerca de su corazón.

¿Ellos la verían como a una hija? Sí, eso debía ser.

 _ **-o-**_

 _La Luna y el Sol son amantes, el amor preferido en cualquier historia. La nube los acompaña distante, siempre pendientes en su memoria. Ella luchó con lo adverso, y se halló un espacio en ese amor. Tan magnifico como el universo, tan suave como una flor._

 _ **-o-**_

Sintió unas cosquillas en su mejilla como la caricia de un pétalo de rosa sobre su dermis. Escuchó un sonido pegajoso, similar al masticar una goma de mascar. Su pecho fue apretado con un tacto suave y delicado, la humedad empezó a recorrer sus hombros hasta su cuello. Alguien susurraba su nombre en la lejanía y con un tono rasposo le pedía que despertara. Estaba lloviendo afuera, lo sabía, escuchaba el distinguible sonido del agua caer por las calles, estaba lloviendo como esa noche.

Abrió sus ojos espantada, intentando levantarse de un sólo brinco, pero no pudo. Tenía la boca cubierta con cinta gris y sus manos y piernas atadas a las esquinas de la cama. Su ropa fue retirada, y sólo se halló en sus prendas interiores. Forcejeó muy fuerte, e intentó gritar el nombre de sus amigos, ¡por Dios! ¿dónde estaban? Alguien se había metido a la casa y le había hecho eso. ¿Samui la había encontrado? Por favor, lo que sea menos eso, estaba a merced de cualquiera, por más que intentaba hacer algo, todo se volvía inútil.

Escuchó risas en el otro lado de la casa, que no podía ver de quien eran porque el respaldo del sillón le molestaba. Eran risas masculinas, que pronto se hicieron muy bien conocidas para ella. El primero en asomarse fue Sasuke y al ver esa sonrisa macabra de alguien corrompido, Sakura dudó si realmente fuera él.

— Te dije que no te confiaras, porque podíamos ser unos dementes — miró a su lado — ¿No se lo dije, Naruto?

— Se lo dijiste — contestó, y le giró el rostro para darle un suave beso con los ojos abiertos, mirándola a ella.

Sakura se revolvió una vez más, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras. Gritó fuertemente un Shannaro en su cabeza, que le daba más confianza y aumentaba su fuerza como si se tratara de una palabra mágica. La madera de la cama tronó y Naruto soltó una fuerte exclamación.

— ¡Whoa! Resulta que eres más fuerte de lo que creíamos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ropa, y sus cuerpos duros con miembros flácidos andaban sin pena frente a ella. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta para creer en ellos? ¿Por qué no lo sospechó antes? Quiso creer que había personas buenas en el mundo, que hacían cosas sin interés. Que ellos eran buenos, que por no estar interesados físicamente en ella no le harían nada malo.

— No debiste confiar.

Naruto bajó su rostro y lamió el pulgar de su pie izquierdo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo con el derecho. Maldición ¡Por favor que alguien llegara! En ese momento ver la horrible cara de Samui no parecía tan malo. Forzó más sus ataduras, intentó seguir gritando aunque se desagarrara la garganta, pero todo parecía imposible pues nada estaba cambiando.

Las lenguas de ambos recorrían los dedos de sus pies y entre ellos como su fueran dulces. Le causaba un poco de cosquillas, pues era muy sensible en aquella zona. Intentó moverlos, pero las ataduras eran más fuertes en aquel lugar.

— Los pies de las mujeres son muy geniales — susurró Naruto, mientras mordía el talón — Son pequeños, lindos, y huelen bien.

Sasuke empezó a subir por las piernas dando besos, y mordiendo de vez en cuando aquella piel tan blanca y virgen, una piel de alguien que había sido tan cercana a Dios durante tanto tiempo. Sus pensamientos se hacían ruines en torno a eso, la situación se hacía casi poética a su alrededor.

La mirada perversa de esos ojos negros le hizo tiritar, y su piel se erizó a su tacto. El moreno tomó eso como una señal de que le estaba gustando aquello que ambos estaban haciendo y sin nada de vergüenza se enderezo en sus rodillas, mostrando su pecho musculoso más cerca de ella y su miembro un poco erecto.

El rubio avanzó por su cuerpo como un zorro al asechó y se posicionó justo frente a ella, presionando su pecho sobre la tela de su ligero sostén de tela sin forro, que hacía el contacto aún más real a sus senos. Con su lengua jugó con su botón y sus manos los apretaban para hacerlos más voluptuosos. La pantera lamió en el interior de sus muslos siguiendo el camino hasta el más puro licor.

Esa noche la hicieron su mujer, sin importar que sus lágrimas cayeran como gotas de lluvia inundando su ser, o sus gritos intentaran ser escuchados como relámpagos furiosos. La tomaron de la forma más sucia que se les ocurrió, intercambiando papeles, amándose entre ellos, poniéndola en medio de su rito de placer corrompido, culpable e inmoral. Ahora las palabras de Sasuke cobraban sentido, sus procederes eran perfecta y razonablemente tachables en la sociedad. Eran un crimen, una aberración. Mientras tenía dos miembros enterrados, empujándole al mismo tiempo, gimiendo en sus oídos, robándole su esencia y disfrutando de su amor, ella los juzgaba, y los maldecía a pagar algún día con el mismo dolor.

— ¿Qué piensas ahora de nosotros Sakura-chan? — preguntó el rubio mordiendo su cuello, sabiendo que por la cinta no podría contestar — ¿Aún confías más en nosotros que en todas las personas que has conocido en tu vida?

— No puedes confiar en nadie.

 _ **-o-**_

 _Al Sol fijamente no se puede mirar, sus rayos lastiman y queman. En la Luna fielmente no se puede confiar, en su oscuridad los malvados blasfeman. Su existencia al cosmos trasciende, pero en la Tierra está su convicción. Un lugar donde no la defienden, ¿la Nube aprenderá la lección?_

 _ **-o-**_

Samui llegó con la policía a la casa donde había recibido el llamado, y al entrar, encontró a ese pequeño ser que tantos dolores de cabeza le dio por más de una semana de no encontrarla. Estaba desnuda y atada a una cama, con montones de marcas en todo su cuerpo. Ella temblaba a la par de su largo llanto, que era sólo calmado por las ataduras y la cinta sobre su boca. El único miembro femenino de la policía entró para cubrir su cuerpo por petición de la institutriz, antes de que los demás también lo hicieran para tomar reporte de los hechos.

Sus ataduras fueron disueltas y Samui por primera vez sintió compasión por ella. Intentó darle un abrazo que la reconfortara, y lo único que hizo la pelirrosa fue dejarse hacer ajena a la ironía de vida por estar envuelta en su dolor.

El shock hizo que no pudiera descansar en toda la noche, por lo que fue sedada y llevaba al hospital, donde prontamente llegarían los periodistas y la policía para que diera su declaración. Samui, quien había deshecho su papel de tirana, le acompañó en todo momento. Sakura sabía que no era porque se arrepintiera, o porque en verdad sintiera compasión por ella. Era porque en el fondo sabía, que todo había sido el desenlace de su maltrato. Sabía que en cuanto Sakura hablara de todo lo que ocurría en ese internado religioso y lo mal que todas las señoritas eran tratadas, la furia de los habitantes de las islas también caería en ella.

Sí, eso era, no había otra explicación, no confiaría en Samui, no volvería a confiar en nadie más. Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha fueron buscados por todo el país, intentaron hallar algún indicio en la casa donde supuestamente habitaban de vacaciones, pero nunca encontraron nada. Todos los detalles que la joven les había podido dar: que habitaban en Osaka, que eran ingenieros, cualquier cosa que les guiara en el camino.

Pero tal y como aparecieron en una noche de lluvia, habían desaparecido en la siguiente.

 _ **-o-**_

 _La belleza de un eclipse es difícil de ver, ninguna imagen se le puede igualar. Dos cuerpos son un solo ser, o eso quieren reflejar. Un calendario que fija un encuentro, una vida nueva ha de llegar. Una nube que sufre muy dentro, una luz que esperanza dará._

 _ **-o-**_

— Es un bonito poema mami, pero la historia no me gusta — susurró la pequeña niña en su cama — creí que terminaría diferente.

La pequeña niña levantó sus manitas en el aire y acarició la cara de su madre que le daba las buenas noches. La mujer le miró con tanto amor y ternura que besó su frentesita a pesar de que ya lo había hecho otras tres veces. La ventana del cuarto de la pequeña daba una vista perfecta a la Luna, que estaba en su fase de cuarto menguante. La madre se levantó y cerró las cortinas porque detestaba ver esa imagen. El cielo empezó a tronar, y el sonido del agua caer no tardó en presentarse.

— Mañana te contaré otra mucho más bonita ¿de acuerdo? — susurró la madre cariñosa — Buenas noches Sarada.

— Buenas noches mamá.

Sakura salió del cuarto dejando la luz de una lámpara encendida. Sujetó sus largos cabellos rosas en una cinta y caminó hasta su propio dormitorio. Una noche como aquella los había conocido, y también en una noche como aquella los había visto partir. En una noche lluviosa Samui había muerto, y en una noche lluviosa, Sarada había nacido.

Su hija nació con los colores que acompañan a la Luna, pero su visión se vio afectada como si hubiera visto por mucho tiempo al Sol. De cualquier manera, era una niña muy sana, inteligente y preciosa, y aunque verla era un vivo recuerdo de aquel sueño, la amaba, porque era su pequeña bebé. No era un eclipse como al principio había creído, era una nubecita que la acompañaba en el firmamento.

Unos golpes se escucharon en el pórtico de su casa, su esposo quiso levantarse para atender, pero ella le detuvo porque seguro estaba muy cansado de tanto trabajar. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente y se asomó, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Tal vez habían sido uno de esos chicos que les hacían bromas a las personas tocando sus timbres y luego salían huyendo. Tontos chicos sin oficio ni beneficio, que se pusieran a limpiar sus casas si tanto tiempo tenían para desperdiciar.

Quiso regresar enfurruñada, hasta que algo en el jardín llamó su atención. Justo en medio de los arbustos, una cosa negra de plástico parecía sobresalir, estaba lloviendo muy poco, así que se acercó para ver qué era ese objeto que juraba no haberlo visto ahí en la mañana. Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo sacó, vio que era un viejo, conocido y destruido paraguas naranja.

Los vellos en su nuca se erizaron y sus manos casi querían soltarlo y salir corriendo. Giró su cabeza y miró hacia todas partes intentando ver algo o a alguien, pero no había absolutamente nadie en aquellas calles.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? — preguntó su esposo asomando la cabeza — ¿Quién era?

Pero ella no le contestó, volvió a concentrarse en el paraguas y empezó a revisarlo. Al hurgar entre las varillas metálicas y oxidadas que sostenían la tela, encontró una nota. Sakura la leyó como si volviera a tener dieciséis años, no pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas frente a su esposo. Él la abrazó amorosamente, susurrándole palabras al oído, diciéndole que esta vez no tuviera miedo, porque él la protegería.

La hija de los tres era muy hermosa.

-o-

 _Cuando el Sol muera, la Luna y la Nube han de morir también. Cuando la Luna quiera, entre el Sol y la Nube interferirá su vaivén. Las olas del mar les dan algo en común, los tres cumplen un trabajo armonioso. La lluvia es un reflejo aún, de que dan vida a este mundo hermoso._

* * *

¡WTF!? Bueno, gracias por leer, y perdón por las rimas tontas. Dejenme un comentario si les gustó, me haría muy feliz ¡o¡

 **SM~**


End file.
